In circumstances where a service provider does not have a point of presence in a geographical location, connections between the service provider and an edge router of a customer network in the geographical region may be facilitated using one or more intermediate service providers. The discovery and management of such customer edge connections in such inter-provider virtual private networks may be extremely complex as there is no direct connectivity between the service provider and the customer edge router. As a result, the identification of a failed link in a logical path between the service provider and the customer edge router is difficult.